


【AC / HSH】夜班经理

by wanz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 突发的片段式脑洞文。标题即AU。半沙雕。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 12





	【AC / HSH】夜班经理

**Author's Note:**

> *真正的标题：【AC / HSH】守夜冠军  
> *仍然没有cp感。我寻思我是不是该打H&S啊。  
> *BGM：Dernier Vol - Raphaël Beau，在华尔兹与探戈间犹豫不决。  
> *尝试了某种新的手法……大失败。  
> *论文赶不及→心情焦虑→跑去QQ群聊天→激发脑洞→算了算了还是先赶论文→听着BGM写论文→手感来了→跑去摸鱼→论文赶不及

·

莫林根是一家开在雪山半山腰的小酒店。谢伊·寇马克刚当上这里的夜班经理没多久。

他喜欢这里。巍峨的雪山，纯净的空气，令人心旷神怡的景色。会来这里观光的旅客至少都是些能在严寒条件下生存上几天的健康人类，没有一般度假村里的拥挤和吵嚷，他这个夜班经理做得也轻松许多。

大概是正要入夏的某天夜晚，雪山即将迎来旅游季。时间刚过凌晨一点，谢伊正在酒店的电脑上做着记录，这时玻璃门被人推开，一位旅客拉着行李箱，在入口的垫子上把鞋底的积雪蹭了干净，随后走到了他的面前。

“欢迎下榻莫林根。”谢伊站直了身子，“您有预订吗？”

“有。”对方说，他好听的伦敦腔回荡在午夜空荡荡的酒店大堂，“海尔森·肯威。”

谢伊很快查找到了记录。

“一间豪华单人房。”他一边说着，一边办妥了手续，“这是您的房间钥匙，电梯在右手边，24小时餐厅在左手边。如果遇到问题您随时拨打前台电话。”

“谢谢。”

谢伊注意到他另一手勾着一把黑色长柄雨伞：“您的伞需要寄存吗？”

对方愣了一下，然后把伞交给了他：“麻烦你。”

“不客气。晚安。”

对方拉着行李箱离开了。

十分钟后，谢伊手边的前台电话响了起来。

·

大概是正要入夏的某天夜晚，时间刚过凌晨一点，海尔森推开了这家开在雪山脚下的小酒店的玻璃门。

海尔森很不满意。就算已经是午夜，他们也不应该把旋转门关停。他一边这么想着，一边在垫子上蹭干净了鞋底的积雪。前台也只留了一个人，万一遇到突发情况，他们怎么忙得过来呢？

“欢迎下榻莫林根。”那个人甚至等到他走到柜台前才站直了身子，“您有预订吗？”

“有。”他说，只想马上躺到床上睡觉，“海尔森·肯威。”

对方敲打着电脑，他顺便扫了眼他的铭牌。大堂经理，谢伊·寇马克。听起来不像是本地人。

“这是您的房间钥匙。”谢伊把钥匙卡递给了他。他道了声谢往电梯的方向走。卫生做得勉勉强强，不过在目前的情况下他不能苛求太多。海尔森到达五楼，找到了他的房间，刷卡推开门走了进去。

房间不大，但足够让他待得舒适。海尔森把大衣和围巾挂在衣帽架上，打开行李箱，拿起了最上层的几件衣服。

衣服底下是整排的枪支零部件，还有几把小刀。海尔森抚摸它们就像抚摸情人，然后他意识到一个问题。

他刚刚把他的雨伞交给了那个夜班经理。他怎么能把他的雨伞交出去，伞柄里还有一把长剑呢。大概是他真的太困了，长途飞行外加攀登雪山并不是件轻松的事情。

他顶着沉重的眼皮组装好了手枪。这时他听到不远处的电梯发出运转声，这提醒他这座酒店的隔音条件令人担忧。他决定先把手枪放到保险柜里。

但是——见鬼的，他打不开保险柜。海尔森发出一声气恼的叹息，伸手去拨打前台电话。

他听了半分钟忙音，没有人接。

很好，这家酒店就是在处处挑战他的耐心。他做了个深呼吸，把手枪放回行李箱。不论怎么说，他可以等到明天。

海尔森洗漱完毕后，房门被人敲响。那个夜班经理站在他的门外。“您有什么需求吗，先生？”他问。

“……房间里的保险柜，它打不开。”

“哦，让我来看看。”

他走进房间，蹲下身去查看那个保险柜。海尔森插着睡袍的口袋站在他身后：“这里晚上就你一个人值班？”

“是的。人手不太够，您知道，环境原因。”

他捣鼓了一阵，站起身来。“可以了，先生，”他说，“还有什么事吗？”

“没有了，谢谢你。”

“祝您晚安。”他离开了他的房间。

·

谢伊乘电梯到达六楼，这座酒店的最高层，去响应那个前台电话。路易-约瑟夫·高缇耶在房间里等着他。“你确定这就是全部了？”他在门口就不耐烦地问，“我觉得这不是件简单的活。”

谢伊把门关好。“这当然不是，”他有点恼怒，“这已经是两个月以来我能获取的所有信息了。还是你对计划有什么异议？”

“你会把监控关掉的吧？”对方疑惑地问。

“会——我不是说过了吗？只要你掌握了合适的时机，没人会看见你出入酒店。”

“这不能出差错——”

“不会有事情出差错的，”谢伊不耐烦地说，“还是你把我叫到这里来就为了发牢骚？”

“我只是在进行确认！”

“你刚入住不到一天，我已经当了两个月夜班经理，如果有谁准备不够充分，那也只是你而不是我！”

高缇耶瞪着他。“真不敢相信阿基里斯会给我派这么一个副手。”他当着他的面抱怨，声音还不小。

“我回前台了。”谢伊转身就走，“明天晚上见。”

他把对方的不满关在身后，回到前台，并发现了在这期间打进来的又一个电话。是刚刚入住的那位旅客，海尔森·肯威。一个阿拉伯的名字缀上一个英国的姓，奇妙的组合。

他帮着对方修好了房间里的保险箱，再度乘电梯下楼。一般情况下，夜班不会遇到这么多烦人事。他去餐厅里拿了一个苹果啃，一边慢悠悠地在电脑前坐定。

他左侧的电脑屏幕上滚动着酒店里的监控，右侧的屏幕上是雪山周边的地图。妈的，阿基里斯把他派到这里，就为了协助高缇耶做情报工作，而他们的目标甚至还没有出现。他愤恨地把啃了一口的苹果丢进垃圾桶。如果把这件事交给他一个人，他能够做得更有效率一点。万恶的等级制度。

他一直待到凌晨六点，没有什么大事。他给监控做了点小手脚之后，他的同事打着哈欠出来接他的班。谢伊按下电梯准备回到自己的房间休息，电梯从五楼降下来，门扇打开，露出了海尔森的脸。他身穿一套登山者的行头，和昨天夜里的精英做派反差有点大，谢伊差点没认出来。

“早。”对方向他点点头，侧身出了电梯。“早，先生。”他回礼，按下二楼的楼层键。

他回到房间，收拾了一下就开始睡觉，一直睡到下午三点。高缇耶在此期间应该已经把他的任务完成了，或许没有，那是他的事。再过几天他就可以辞职走人，去为下一个任务奔波。有点可惜，他挺喜欢莫林根的。

六点的时候他去一楼的餐厅用餐。晚餐已经开始供应，人也渐渐多了起来。谢伊坐在靠近过道的位置上，遥遥看到那个眼熟的身影从大门走了进来，向餐厅走来。

他和海尔森再度彼此点头打招呼。谢伊结束了他的早餐，看了眼表。离上岗时间还有三个多小时，他可以自由行动。但是——哦，他不想去找高缇耶。按照惯例，不管任务成功还是失败，对方都要给他发确认信息。现在信息没有来。那么，有两种可能：

其一，高缇耶在任务中不幸牺牲——还是算了，他不想在葬礼上为对方挤出哪怕一滴眼泪；其二，对方只是单纯地不想给他发信息。后者的可能性更大，毕竟凭谢伊的经验来看，这次的任务并不复杂，他们甚至没有遇到来自敌方的阻拦，如果这也能搞砸的话他肯定要先对着对方的墓碑大笑三声。

于是他心安理得地回房间干自己的事。直到大约七点的时候，值班的吉斯特给他打来电话。

“谢伊，”对方说，“酒店下山的那条路发生塌方了。”

·

海尔森的双手交叠，左手在上，食指持续地以某种节奏敲击着右手指关节。

“路堵了？”他再度问道。

“对，堵得很彻底。”另一个大堂经理（看起来比夜班那个还不靠谱）一手挂着电话，一边对他说，“我们已经联系了抢险团队，不过预计至少还要一天多的时间才能通车——谢伊，酒店下山的那条路发生塌方了。”

海尔森咬紧后槽牙。

他很想说你们这家酒店到底怎么回事，要不要找个法师来驱驱邪，但是他忍住了。他从前台离开，双手背在背后，食指仍然在轻微颤抖。

他按下了电梯按钮。门打开的时候那个夜班经理从里面窜出来，差点没跟他撞在一起。“抱歉。”对方急匆匆地说，往前头跑去了。海尔森摇了摇头，走进了电梯。

现在还不是游客最多的时候，从晚餐的情况看来，这家酒店的旅客数量还不到一百人，食物维持一天应该不是问题。但是，噢，他另有别的担忧。

他回到了自己的房间。简单的沐浴收拾过后，他正打算放松一下，忽然从他的头顶上方的位置传来了一声惊恐的尖叫。

啊，这就来了。

海尔森打开门朝楼梯间走，上了六楼。尖叫没有停止。已经有一些房客从房间里探出身来想要知道发生了什么。一名正在打扫房间的女服务生摔倒在走廊上。她的双手举在耳边，十指痉挛，双眼恐惧地瞪着开着门的房间内，仍然在不断尖叫。

电梯响了一声，打开了，是那个夜班经理，可能刚刚有人拨打了前台电话。“发生什么事了？”他一边向这里跑来一边问着，不过没人给出答案。

海尔森也走上前。“女士，”他伸手试图去搀扶那名服务生，“女士……”

她涣散的目光移向了他，除此之外没有别的反应。

夜班经理——海尔森记得他叫谢伊·寇马克——跨过了他们，往房间里走。但他没走几步就停住了。

“天哪……”他说。海尔森让别的房客从房间里拿了条毯子，给那名服务生盖上，嘱咐别人把她扶到安全的地方，随后也站起身走进了房间：“怎么？”

他的脚步也停住了。

高缇耶躺在床上——或许不能说是躺，他只是横放在床上。他的喉管被人切开了，身下的床单染上了大片的血色。

·

谢伊想笑。

·

海尔森皱了皱眉。他刚刚看到谢伊的嘴角可疑地向上弯了一下，那在一般情况下应该被解读成一个笑容，但现在不是一般情况。

他略微后退了一步。“我们应该联系……噢，”他的声音有点颤抖，“路封了。”

谢伊快速地扫了眼他：“您知道路封了？”

“是的，刚刚我路过前台，听到了大堂经理说的话。”海尔森的目光往旁边移，“但这……”

“如果您有不适的话，这里交给我就好。”谢伊盯着尸体没有动，然后他补充，“我来这里之前——算是有过一点刑侦方面的经验。”

“没事，”海尔森说，“我之前参过军。让我帮忙吧。”

谢伊有点惊异地看了他一眼，大概没想到他经历过战场。

“我们得……呃……我们先让这里保持原样吧，”他说，“得把附近的房客召集起来，问问今天他们有没有见到什么异常情况。”

“为什么不查监控？”海尔森问。

“……哦，”对方如梦初醒，“对。我去查监控，先生，您能帮我把房客们召集到餐厅来吗？”

“没问题。”

不多时一群相关人员汇集到了餐厅。等到谢伊大致把事情说明白了、又费了好大力气把大家的情绪安抚下来之后，他遗憾地宣布：“今天白天酒店的监控出现了一点问题，所以，在等待警察到来之前，我们需要大家回忆一下今天的所见所闻。”

海尔森轻轻皱了皱眉。

“第一发现人——我们的女服务生已经去休息了，”谢伊继续说，“刚刚我和吉斯特询问了一下，她在今天早上七点的时候想要去高缇耶先生的房间打扫，因为房间上的免打扰标志没有亮。但是高缇耶先生在房间里，有点不耐烦，和她说等晚上再来打扫他这间。到了晚上——结果大家都知道了。”

众人点了点头，几对旅客窃窃私语。

“还有人在今天早上七点之后见过高缇耶先生吗？”

餐厅里安静了下来，没人说话。

也就是说，高缇耶死于白天，监控偏偏又关了。海尔森站在旁侧望着谢伊。对方刚刚的第一反应居然是先询问周围的房客而不是先查监控记录，就好像他早知道监控坏了一样，而他也确实有权力把监控关停。还有那个诡异的笑容……

白天，大多数旅客都出外游玩去了，少数在酒店里的旅客则待在自己的房间里。海尔森听到谢伊叹了口气。“那么之前呢？”他说，“高缇耶先生入住于昨天早晨。今天之前有人见到或听到过什么异常状况吗？”

短暂的沉寂过后，一位旅客举起了手。

“有，先生。”他望着谢伊，“昨天的深夜，我听到他和您在争吵。”

·

谢伊把那三声大笑憋了回去。“我们先让这里保持原样吧，”他说，虽然他很想去清理一下高缇耶可能会留下的机密文件，但房间里还有一个人，“得把附近的房客召集起来，问问今天他们有没有见到什么异常情况。”

“为什么不查监控？”海尔森问。

“……哦，”妈的，监控被他关了，还是横死在床上的这个傻逼要求的，“对。我去查监控，先生，您能帮我把房客们召集到餐厅来吗？”

“没问题。”

谢伊在对方之后走出来，关上了房间的门。他得先去通知吉斯特，然后向附近的警局报案……路还被封了。焦虑迟迟来临。那么任务应该是失败了，他得跟阿基里斯确认一下。他一边跟吉斯特忙活着——调查监控，询问服务生，一边开始思考。是谁？昨天之前，根本没有任何迹象表示他们遇到了麻烦。不过路是由于什么被封起来的？对方是在这之前就已经逃之夭夭，还是跟他们一起被困起来了？

“我得去塌方地点看看。”吉斯特挂断了一个电话，满腹忧虑地对他说，“给我一把伞，好吗？”

谢伊从衣帽间拿了一把酒店的伞给他。他拿得太急，把旁边的伞给碰倒了。等吉斯特匆匆离开后他弯腰把那把长柄黑伞捡了起来。很沉，他想着，不经意间掂量了两下。忽然他的脑海中闪过了一个想法。

他轻轻扭动雨伞柄的连接处。不是很难的机关，他很快听到“咔嗒”一声，伞柄弹了出来，在中空的部分里，隐藏着一把锋利的长剑。

这是海尔森·肯威的雨伞，他记得。谢伊皱起了眉。刚刚他们一起来到高缇耶房门前的时候，对方居然选择先去照顾那位女服务生——当然，或许是某种绅士习惯，但对方的照顾给他的感觉，怎么说呢，像是在问“您还好吗？”而不是“发生什么事了？”，仿佛他在进门前就已经知道女服务生受了什么惊吓一样。

高缇耶的伤口不是这把细剑造成的，他能看得出来。不过，他还有时间。

谢伊走进了应急通道，狂奔到了五楼。他来不及多喘口气，用自己的万能钥匙刷开了海尔森的房间门。那个保险柜，对方昨晚还叫他来修过。为什么会叫他来修呢？对方想往里放什么东西？

他轻而易举撬开了保险柜。里面静悄悄地躺着一把手枪。

谢伊屏住了呼吸把它拿了起来。弹匣是满的，高缇耶也不是被子弹射中而死的，但他为什么会随身携带这么多武器呢？即使对方说自己之前参过军，也不能解释一个人为什么要带着刀剑枪支来雪山旅游。

就在这时他的手机震动了起来。谢伊一个激灵，差点被旁边的登山包给绊倒。“吉斯特？”他把一切恢复原样，闪身出了房间，压低声音说，“什么事？”

“你在哪？我已经回来了。”

“噢，我在楼上，你等等。”

他下楼与吉斯特汇合。餐厅里已经坐了不少人，不出几分钟，海尔森和最后一部分旅客也到了。

他没对这种询问抱多大的信心，事实上，确实没有什么进展。谢伊叹了口气。“那么之前呢？”他说，“高缇耶先生入住于昨天早晨。今天之前有人见到或听到过什么异常状况吗？”

短暂的沉寂过后，一位旅客举起了手。

“有，先生。”他望着谢伊，“昨天的深夜，我听到他和您在争吵。”

·

有趣的事情发生了。海尔森望着脸色在一瞬间变得极差的谢伊，想着。

这个夜班经理不简单。目前为止，海尔森几乎在怀疑他到底是敌是友。不可能是友，他是单独行动的。那么对这件事反应这么微妙的只可能是敌了。不过争吵与嘲笑？这听起来倒新鲜。

监控应该也是对方利用职权关掉的，大概是为了方便高缇耶的行动。虽然他已经不会再行动了。

“是的，那是凌晨一点多吧，”谢伊开口了，“高缇耶先生打前台电话叫我过去……他的要求有点苛刻，我们就争吵了几句。仅此而已。”

他的同事有点担忧地望着他：“之后呢？他还有做什么吗？”

“没有了。我回到前台坐着——哦，我还紧接着去为五楼的肯威先生修了一下保险柜。”

突然被提及的海尔森扬起眉，轻轻点头表示确有此事。

如果对方和高缇耶是一伙的，那他就必须重新梳理整个行动。该死，下山的出路发生塌方已经是他的疏漏了，不能增加更多的变数。

“我想，”他温和地开口，“现在也问不出更多答案了，我们不如先回到各自的房间，等待警局派人来吧？”

大家纷纷赞同，几个酒店管理员也点了点头。

“请大家一定要锁好自己房间的门窗。”谢伊的语气有些疲惫。旅客们经过他的身边，往电梯的方向去。海尔森慢悠悠地走在最后，状似不经意地开口：“糟糕的一天，不是吗？”

“啊，确实。”对方抬起眼睛。

“已经九点了，我有点好奇，你是什么时候开始值夜班的？”他得弄清楚对方有没有机会破坏他的计划。

“晚上十点到第二天六点。”

“噢，这一定很辛苦。”那么就是没有，很好。

“还行，养成作息习惯之后其实也没什么。”

“你当夜班经理很久了？”

“呃……其实也没多久，两个月左右吧。”

他们一同往电梯那里走。“那的确不算多久。听你的口音，你不是本地人？”

“我不是。不过您的名字也很特殊，您是有阿拉伯血统？”

……见鬼。“不，是我的父亲选的名字。”

“您来这里也是观光旅游？”

“没错。景色很美。”他顺着对方的话说下去。

“是啊，要不是这该死的……对了，塌方有耽误您的行程吗？”

是的，当然耽误了。“没事，我时间排得开。”

“我早上好像遇到了您。您是出去登山？”

“对。”他不想被对方引导太久，“那么，你白天就得休息补觉了？”

“是的，我白天没出房间。”

“啊，我不是怀疑你的意思。”海尔森顺口安慰，“我认为不是你干的。”

“这么说，您有怀疑对象？”

他有点牙疼。

“不……是我的表述问题。”

说话间电梯下降到了一楼。谢伊为他按住了开门按钮。

“提前祝您晚安，先生。”

“你要开始工作了，对吗？”

“是的。您早点休息吧，登山也不轻松。”

当然不轻松。

海尔森在电梯门合上之后终于舒了口气。这果然不是一个简单的人物，但是，他扮演的究竟是怎样的角色？在他离开之前，他不希望和对方起什么冲突，也不希望在对方手中落下任何把柄。

这么说来，还有一处地方他得去确认。

·

“糟糕的一天，不是吗？”

谢伊抬起眼睛。是海尔森，他走在人群的最后，状似不经意地开口跟他搭话。

“啊，确实。”他回答道。对方想要从他这里知道些什么。为什么呢？这位携带大量杀伤性武器的旅客跟高缇耶的死亡有关系吗？

“已经九点了，我有点好奇，你是什么时候开始值夜班的？”

“晚上十点到第二天六点。”他如实回答。这不是什么要紧的机密。

“噢，这一定很辛苦。”

“还行，养成作息习惯之后其实也没什么。”

“你当夜班经理很久了？”

“呃……”这问话居心不良，但他没有拒绝回答的借口，“其实也没多久，两个月左右吧。”

“那的确不算多久。听你的口音，你不是本地人？”

“我不是。”他话锋一转，“不过您的名字也很特殊，您是有阿拉伯血统？”

“不，是我的父亲选的名字。”

“您来这里也是观光旅游？”不管怎么说，他不太相信对方只有这一个目的。

“没错。景色很美。”

“我早上好像遇到了您。您是出去登山？”他对那一身登山装仍然有印象。

“对。那么，你白天就得休息补觉了？”

“是的，我白天没出房间。”虽然也没有人能证明。哈，如果他真的被怀疑为杀死高缇耶的凶手，那他肯定会笑得更大声的。

“啊，我不是怀疑你的意思。我认为不会是你干的。”

等等，听听这说辞。什么叫做“认为不会”而不是“不认为会”？谢伊微微翘起了嘴角：“这么说，您有怀疑对象？”

“不……是我的表述问题。”

说话间电梯下降到了一楼。他为海尔森按住了开门按钮。

“提前祝您晚安，先生。”

“你要开始工作了，对吗？”

“是的。您早点休息吧，登山也不轻松。”虽然他可以百分百肯定对方不只是去登山。

电梯门在他面前关上。谢伊玩味地摸着下巴，一边往前台走。对方的种种言行都在证明他绝非善类。“吉斯特，”他问还没去休息的同事，“刚刚跟我走在一起的那位先生，你白天的时候有见过他吗？”

吉斯特讶异地瞥了他一眼。“没有，”他沉思片刻后，回答，“他不是那种会让人忽视的人。我想我白天时没有见过他。”

谢伊皱起了眉头。

他早上六点多看见海尔森出去，晚饭的时候才又看到他回来。如果对方中途没有返回酒店的话，他就没有机会杀害高缇耶。

但不是海尔森的话，又是谁呢？难道对方有同伙？也看不出来。如果另有什么线索的话，他理应察觉到的才对。

他一边想一边回忆着与对方相关的每个细节。雨伞里的长剑，保险柜，手枪，登山包……

等等。登山包。

“你去哪儿？”吉斯特在身后叫他。

“有件事情。”谢伊遥遥地说，按下电梯按钮。

他到达了六楼，从员工通道走上了楼顶的天台。夜间的寒风呼啸着，远处的雪山模糊不清，显不出有多美。谢伊打开了手电筒，往天台边缘靠近。

他看见天台边缘挂着几道崭新的划痕，像是钩索造成的。仔细一看，在旁边还有几个鞋印。

他是如此专注，以至于差点没有听到身后的扫棍声。

·

对方一个翻滚躲闪开了他的攻击。海尔森收起了他的登山杖。“我不希望弄出太大的动静。”他说，“这座酒店的隔音条件不是很能让人满意。”

“果然是你。”谢伊说。

“你调查过我的房间，”海尔森右手拿着枪，“你真会抓紧时间啊。”

“你……你是从天台上翻进高缇耶的房间的。”对方喃喃自语，“只要时机恰当，没有人会看见你回到过酒店。”

“正确。那么，轮到我了——你和高缇耶是一伙的？”

“可悲的是，是这样的。”

“你看上去跟他不怎么合得来。”

“这也是事实。如果我是单独行动，你就不会这么容易得手了。”

“我不怀疑这一点。”

谢伊竖起了一根手指：“先生，我不确定你有什么打算。我已经接受了任务失败这件事，虽然阿基里斯很不满意，我们已经丢失了目标。我也不对高缇耶的死感到惋惜，但如果你坚持赶尽杀绝，我不会让你的下场太好看。”

海尔森看着他。

这人很有趣。他忽然想。就凭那个未遂的笑容，对方值得他放他一马。

“你接受任务失败，”他说，“意思是你不会再尝试着去引发雪崩了？”

这下谢伊的脸色变得十分茫然。“雪崩？”他问，“什么雪崩？”

他们互相对视。

“你，”海尔森说，“不知道高缇耶打算通过引发雪崩来行刺？”

“什么？”对方看起来简直不敢置信，“他疯了？”

“怎么，这种方法十分保险，只要在对方预定的游览路线上设下引爆装置就行了。而且可以把自己撇得干干净净。”

“万一那时候有游客在旁边呢？不，肯定会有无辜者被牵连到的！”

“所以我先一步让他上路。”海尔森不咸不淡地说，“你们的目标在塌方之前已经离开了。我排查拆除了剩下的炸药，不过还是漏了一个……引起了塌方。我应该更仔细一点。”

谢伊舒了口气。

“谢……呃，不管怎么说，谢谢您。”他有点别扭地说，“我没想到他会采用这种方式，否则我也会阻止他的——可能把他揍一顿之类，我是说。”

他们在天台的寒风中站了一会儿，海尔森扣上了手枪的保险。

“你们的组织，”他说，“并不能给你提供足够的平台。我说对了吗？”

谢伊哑口无言。

海尔森笑得高深莫测。

“这里风有点大。你知道我的房间号。”他转身往回走，“总之，我很期待与你再次见面。”


End file.
